


Honeymoon

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [28]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for Murdoc and 2D having sex after their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested by gorillazlover. Sorry for taking so long... My multichapter fics are taking priority right now... (after my school work I mean)

"Careful," Murdoc warns as he is pulled into the room by the other stumbling man.

"I am. I'm careful," Stuart says with a laugh, closing the door to the suite behind them, only to immediately be pushed up against the back of the door.

The shorter man's hands are on the singer almost as soon as the door closes, undoing his tie quickly and pushing their lips together frantically. He chuckles into the kiss while pushing his knee between the other man's legs.

"Fucking stupid ceremony," Murdoc growls between kisses, moving his lips to 2D's neck as soon as his collar has been pushed down enough to allow him to do so.

The other laughs quietly at the comment, running his long slender fingers into his husband's hair. "I thought it was nice," he says, tilting his head back to let the other kiss and nip at his neck sloppily.

The other nips a bit roughly, grabbing the other by the arm and stepping back to guide him quickly toward the bedroom of the fancy hotel room. "Of course you did, you're a sap," he says quietly.

This causes the other man to frown. "You didn't enjoy it?" he asks hesitantly, letting Murdoc guide him into the room and lay him down on the bed.

"Hm?" the older man hums as he crawls over the other quickly, already beginning to undo his pants. "I didn't dislike it," he admits, "I was just thinking about this the whole time." He chuckles lowly, leaning in to kiss the other.

The blue haired man grins as he meets his lover's lips before saying, "Me too, really... I'd rather have sex than have a wedding." He laughs, wrapping his arms around the other quickly. He groans softly as he feels the other grabbing his member through his pants. "Mudz," he huffs in exasperation, pulling the other in to kiss him softly, "Can't we slow down? We have all week," he reminds the other with a small smile.

Murdoc pauses at this, waiting for a moment before pressing a small kiss to the other's cheek. "You're right," he mumbles with a faint smile.

"Thanks."

The older man starts again, kissing his new husband slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! Allow me to shamelessly promote the Murdoc and 2D cosplay ask blog me and my sister made. It's superfast-stinkfish on tumblr. Please check us out. We post once a day.


End file.
